ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3: Farm Fair
Zoo Tycoon 3: Farm Fair is set to the starting expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. Featuring exclusively tamed animals which your guests can interact with, including a lot of classical amusement rides to improve the entertainment in the park. Constructions Fences *Petting Zoo Gate *White Fence Buildings * Carousel *Corn Dog Stand *Cotton Candy Stand * Ferris Wheel *Market Stall *Ring Toss *Roast Beef Stand *Swish-Kobab Stand Scenery *Animal Feed Dispenser *Horse Statue *Windmill Rides * Camel Ride * Horse Ride * Wooden Roller Coaster ** Station ** Track Animals Adoptable # African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) (Desert) # African Wild Ass (Equus africanus) ## Somali Wild Ass (somaliensis) (Desert) # Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) (Alpine) # Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) (Desert) # Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) (Grassland) # Cattle (Bos taurus) (Grassland) ## Ankole-Watusi ## Hereford Cattle ## Highland Cattle ## Holstein Cattle ## Jersey Cattle ## Montbéliarde Cattle ## Spanish Fighting Bull ## Texas Longhorn # Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) (Grassland) ## American Leghorn ## Plymouth Rock ## New Hampshire Chicken ## Rhode Island Red ## Silkie # Domestic Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) (Wetland) ## American Pekin Duck ## Indian Runner Duck ## Rouen Duck # Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) (Grassland) ## Alpine Goat ## Boer Goat ## Booted Goat ## Nubian Goat ## Pygmy Goat ## Saanen Goat # Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) (Grassland) ## American Yorkshire Pig ## Essex Pig ## Guinea Hog ## Hampshire Pig ## Oxford Sandy and Black Pig ## Pot-Bellied Pig # Domestic Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) (Grassland) # Donkey (Equus africanus asinus) (Grassland) ## Cotentin Donkey ## Poitou Donkey ## Pyrenean Donkey ## Sicilian Dwarf Donkey # Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) (Desert) # European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) (Grassland) # Ferret (Mustela putorius furo) (Grassland) # Greylag Goose (Anser anser) (Wetland) # Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) (Grassland) # Horse (Equus ferus caballus) (Grassland) ## American Paint Horse ## American Quarter Horse ## Andalusian Horse ## Arabian Horse ## Camagure Horse ## Clydesdale ## Friesian Horse ## Shetland Pony ## Shire Horse ## Thoroughbred Horse # Llama (Lama glama) (Alpine) # Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) (Wetland) # Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) (Tundra) # Sheep (Ovis aries) (Grassland) ## Black Welsh Mountain Sheep ## Border Leicester Sheep ## Cheviot Sheep ## Jacob Sheep ## Suffolk Sheep # Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides) (Wetland) # Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) (Wetland) # Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) ## Eastern Wild Turkey (silvestris) (Temperate Forest) # Yak (Bos grunniens) (Alpine) # Zebu (Bos primigenius indicus) (Grassland) Downloadable # Beefalo (Boson bisrus) (Optional Biome) # Cama (Camelus glama) (Optional Biome) # Mule (Equus ferus asinus) (Optional Biome) # Zonkey (Equus africanus grevyi) (Optional Biome) # Zorse (Equus ferus burchellii) (Optional Biome) # Żubroń (Boson tauasus) (Optional Biome) Food *Carrots *Chicken Feed *Corn *Swill Enrichment *Jumping Blocks *Mud wallow Shelters * Chicken Coop * Pigsty * Stable Landscaping Trees # Apple Tree (Malus pumila) (Temperate Forest) # Orange Tree (Citrus aurantium) (Temperate Forest) # Peach Tree (Prunus persica) (Temperate Forest) Plants # Cabbage Plant (Brassica oleracea) (Grassland) # Carrot Plant (Daucus carota) (Grassland) # Common Sunflower (Helianthus annuus) (Grassland) # Common Wheat (Triticum aestivum) (Grassland) # Corn Plant (Dracaena fragrans) (Grassland) # Grapevine (Vitis rotundifolia) (Grassland) # Pea Plant (Pisum sativum) (Grassland) # Pumpkin (Cucurbita pepo) (Temperate Forest) # Radish Plant (Raphanus raphanistrum) (Grassland) # Tomato Plant (Solanum lycopersicum) (Grassland) Staff * Farmer Campaign Mode * Tutorial: Building a Petting Zoo - Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Farm Animals Category:Zoos Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2021